The Caves of Androzani: Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Graeme Harper (Director). Recorded 25/09/00. (2000) Behind the Scenes: The Regeneration Previously unseen archive footage from the final studio recording session of this story, offering a unique insight on the regeneration from Peter Davison to Colin Baker. Complete with commentary from Peter Davison, Nicola Bryant and Graeme Harper. (7'39" | 4:3 | 1984) Behind the Scenes: Creating Sharaz Jek Although Christopher Gable sadly died in 1998, some years previously he recorded his memories of making this story. Thanks to: Ken Clark, Peter Finklestone, David Stead; Videotape Editor: Tim Savage; Producer: Paul Vanezis. (5'04" | 4:3 | 2001) Extended Scenes Three scenes from the original story are presented in extended versions using time-coded film sequences. The first scene is accompanied by an optional commentary track by Graeme Harper. (4'13" | 4:3 | 1984) Trailer The trailer for the 1984 BBC1 transmission of the first episode. (0'34" | 4:3 | 1984) News Watch assorted press releases and interviews relating to Peter Davison's decision to move on from his role as the Fifth Doctor. # BBC One O'Clock News: Here is how the BBC's national news reported the story on 28th July 1983. # BBC Nine O'Clock News: Michael Buerk introduces a Nine O'Clock News report about Peter Davison's departure. Reporter: Kate Adie. Broadcast on 28/07/1983. # South East at Six: The day following the announcement of Peter Davison's departure, he and producer John Nathan-Turner appeared on 'South East at Six' to discuss the future of the series. This was only ever shown on the BBC South East regional news programme. Broadcast on 29/07/1983. Presenters: Sue Cook and Fran Morrison. (5'24" | 4:3 | 1983) Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Roger Limb's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Paul Scoones providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. PDF Materials Listings for The Caves of Androzani from the Radio Times in PDF files. Coming Soon A preview of The Seeds of Doom. The trailer for this story is available on Time and the Rani. (0'52" | 4:3 | 2010) Easter Egg Original Unrestored Opening Scene. Go to the Episode Selection menu, highlight Episode 1, then click left to select the Doctor Who logo. (4'04" | 4:3 | 1984) 'Disc 2' 'Chain Reaction' The cast and crew of The Caves of Androzani look back on the making of a legendary story. Actors Peter Davison, Nicola Bryant, Maurice Roëves (Stotz), Robert Glenister (Salateen) and Martin Cochrane (Chellak) join director Graeme Harper, script editor Eric Saward, production designer John Hurst and composesr Roger Limb in their analysis of this story's creation. Presenter: Matthew Sweet; Camera: Steve Broster; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Archive: BBC Photograph Library, John Hurst, BBC Written Archives Centre, David Stead; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Paul Vanezis. (36'06" | 16:9 | 2010) Directing Who: Then & Now Graeme Harper is currently the only director to have worked on the classic series run of Doctor Who and its newer run of stories. Here he adds his unique insight in discussing the different production techniques particular in each era of the programme. Camera: Andy Smith; Sound: Rob Kreeger; Footage Research: James Bowen; Online Editor: Ed Stradling; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks To: Adam Page, Gillane Seaborne, Hannah Williams, Doctor Who Confidential; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Editor/Producer: James Goss. (11'46" | 16:9 | 2010) The Russell Harty Show In March 1984 both Peter Davison and Colin Baker made an appearance on The Russell Harty Show to discuss their transition between The Caves of Androzani and The Twin Dilemma. (8'38" | 4:3 | 1984) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. BBC Radiophonic Workshop Archive: Mark Ayres; Music: Roger Limb; Special Sound: Dick Mills; Thanks To: BBC Photograph Library, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Producer: Paul Shields. (4'58" | 4:3 | 2010) Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani SE Caves of Androzani: Special Edition Caves of Androzani: Special Edition Caves of Androzani SE